Open Range
by OceanSapphire
Summary: What happens to Spike, Ed and Wordy when the their loved ones are held from them? Contains slight violence/abuse. Pairings: Spike x OC Alexis , Wordy x Shelly, and Ed x Sophia. Rated T for Teen. Dedicated to speedlesweetie.
1. Chapter 1

Here's that promised story about the girls being kidnapped! It's looking better now that **speedlesweetie** has helped me out. And also, this whole story is dedicated to **speedlesweetie**. Thank you sooo much for your help! I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flashpoint or any of its characters. I own only Alexis and the three bad guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis lay back on her bed, smiling. She'd just helped Spike move in to her house, and he was downstairs cleaning up the boxes he'd used to bring his stuff over. They had talked about him moving in with her after he'd come to her for comfort because of Jules being shot. It had taken them a while to come to terms with it, but he had moved in three months after Jules's shooting.

Thinking about Team One brought a smile to her face as she thought back to her last girl's night. She, Sophia and Shelly had become good friends after a summer BBQ at Wordy's, and had started getting together every two weeks for some girl time. As a matter of fact...Alexis pushed herself to a sitting position and looked at her calendar hanging from her wall. Today's date was highlighted in green, which meant that today was another girl's night. Alexis smiled slightly and stood up, calling downstairs to Spike. "It's a girl's night, Spike!"

From downstairs, Spike smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's voice as he folded the last of the cardboard boxes he'd used to move his stuff. "Mind if I order pizza, then?"

"There are leftovers in the fridge. You can use a microwave, right?"

"Hey!"

Alexis's laugh drifted down the stairs to Spike, making his smile widen. Girl's night, to Spike, wasn't a bad thing. It helped Alexis get close to people and he knew she had a hard time opening up to people. And Sophia and Shelly were good people, he mused as he pulled out the leftover chicken.

Upstairs, Alexis was changing from her lay-around-home clothes into clothes suitable for the outside world. Digging through the closet, she found a pair of dark jeans. Holding them up critically, she nodded slowly. Throwing them over her arm, she strode back to her – no, their - dresser, reaching into one drawer to pull out an elbow-length light green shirt. Her smile widening, she got changed quickly. Putting on only a little makeup, she grabbed her purse before walking downstairs. "Hey, don't make a mess!" She called to Spike, who was presently sitting on the couch watching TV.

Spike turned to smile at her, setting his plate down on the coffee table. "What would you do if I did?" he asked as she came down the stairs.

"Make you clean." She told him, standing at the foot of the stairs.

He faked a shiver as he stood up. "Cleaning..." he said as he pulled Alexis close to him, resting his head a top hers as she wrapped her arms around him.

Alexis smiled against his chest, feeling his soft breath on her head. She stood there for a moment before stepping back slightly so that she wasn't pressed against his body but was still in his grip. "Poor Spikey, he'd have to clean." She teased, stretching up to kiss him.

Spike chuckled as he pressed his lips against Alexis's. They stayed that way until a car horn made them pull apart, startled. Spike recovered first, and smiled at Alexis. "Looks like your girls are here."

"Looks like. I'll be back soon!" she told him as she hurried to the door. She paused to grab her keys and shoes before rushing out the door. Waving to Sophia and Shelly, she ran down the stairs and into the waiting car.

As the car filled with the laughter of three women drove off, none of them noticed another car following theirs. Inside the latter car, three men prepared to put their plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter up! Sorry about not posting it yesterday, I was really busy. In this chapter, Alexis and the girls get kidnapped and envelopes are sent to the guys. I wonder whose after them...hehehe!

By the way, if you have any requests for me involving anyone in Flashpoint, please let me know! I'd also like to hear your ideas about the girls situation. What you think or would like to happen to them, for example.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis, the random teenager and the three antagonists (A.K.A. Villains, though I don't really like that name).

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis laughed as she, Shelly and Sophia exited the bowling alley. Tonight's girl's night had been full of laughter and sharing stories about what their men had been up. Sophia had won the bowling game, but Shelly had the most outrageous stories about Wordy and their children.

"Even though he's amazing on the BBQ, that man can't even boil water!" Shelly exclaimed as the girls walked out to Shelly's car.

A voice from behind interrupted their laughter. "Excuse me, but would one of you have a cell phone?"

The girls turned to see a large, blond-haired man standing behind them. He seemed normal, but his smile was gave them goose bumps. The girls each shook their heads, backing up quickly to get away from him.

The man nodded at them. "Well, that's good." He took a step forward and his next words were cold. "Get them."

Arms wrapped instantly around Shelly, making her struggle and fight with all the knowledge Wordy had given her. Sophia and Alexis turned to their friend, intent on helping her. But as they took a step forward, Sophia was slammed in the back of the head with a wooden plank, making her fall into unconsciousness. Alexis and Shelly froze for a moment, which gave Shelly's attacker enough time to knock her out.

Surrounded and with her friends unconscious, Alexis shook nervously. "What do you want?" she asked, fists clenched as the three men closed in on her.

As the wooden plank descended on her head and the world went black, Alexis vaguely heard the words "Just some pain out of your men, that's all."

The men watched the unconscious women for a moment, before each turning to a specific task. The blond pulled out a camera, and started to take pictures of the women. The other men walked to the car, and came back with rope. They quickly bound and gagged the women while the other man continued to take pictures with his old fashioned camera. As the women were thrown in the trunk of their car, the man took one final picture. He held up the picture and smiled grimly.

An hour later, Spike was starting to get worried about Alexis. She wasn't answering her phone, and he'd just gotten off the phone with Wordy. Apparently none of the girls had made it home yet.

As Spike continued to worry, the door bell rang loud and clear. _Ding Dong!_ Spike opened the door and was surprised to see not Alexis but some teenager. "A man told me to give this to you." The boy handed Spike an envelope. Accepting it, Spike shut the door as the kid walked away. Spike opened the envelope as he walked into the kitchen, curious as to who would send him an envelope. Reaching inside, his eyes widened as he pulled out pictures. Looking at the top picture, he saw himself on the job. The pictures stayed like that for a while, just him and Alexis. Disgust began to fill him as he flipped through the pictures of him and Alexis. Some stalker, he guessed.

But as he reached halfway through the large stack, the pictures began to change. There were a few of Alexis entering her workplace, and more of him working. The last pictures looked more recent. Pausing at one, his eyes widened at Alexis's outfit. That outfit, he realized, was what she had worn out tonight. Even though his heart was racing, he couldn't help but to flip through the pictures slower. As he reached the last few, his heart clenched tight in his chest. Alexis unconscious, Alexis bound, and finally Alexis, Shelly and Sophia, all bound, in the trunk of some car. As he went to put the pictures down, a note fell out of the pile and onto the counter. Setting down the pictures, he picked up the note carefully. Written on the note with neat handwriting were the words _'Wonder how you'll hold up now. How much pain will your girl go through until she breaks?'_

He stood still for a moment, heart pounding in his chest as a mixture of disgust and anger washed over him. Disgust at whoever did this and anger at them for threatening to hurt Alexis to get at him. But also disgust at him for not being able to see this coming and anger that he couldn't protect her.

As Spike stood in his kitchen, worried about Alexis and the other women, the phone began to ring. As he answered it, he heard Ed's voice. "Spike, did you just get an envelope? What the hell is going on?"

Spike shook his head as he replied. "I don't have any idea, Ed. Not one." Spike left it at that, letting silence fill the air for a moment. "But we'll find them."


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters up in one day! Aren't all of you lucky! I hope you all like this chapter! A great big thanks for **speedlesweetie** for all of her help; this probably wouldn't be this good without her!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis, Sullivan, Mark and the blond guy.

**Warning:** Minor amounts of swearing and violence.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis awoke with a pained gasp, to the amusement of the man standing above her. "Oh, baby's in pain." The man laughed, and kicked Alexis in the stomach again. She shook her head as a bright light flashed above her. "Bet your man will enjoy this." He told her, stepping back to wake up Shelly and Sophia.

While her friends were brought to consciousness, Alexis forced herself to try and remember where she was and what was happening. The last thing she remembered was leaving the bowling alley, and that guy asking if they had a cell phone. Even in the dim light of the room, she could see that it was the same guy.

Alexis, still lightheaded, attempted to push herself to her feet. When she was unable to, she looked down at her feet and swore under her breath, causing the man to look over at her. "What, did you think we'd let you escape? Nice try." He walked over and kicked her again, this time in the eye. Alexis sucked in a breath, forcing herself not to cry out.

"What do you want?" Sophia asked as the man kicked Alexis for a fourth time in the shoulder.

The man whirled and turned his attention back to Sophia, his face angry. Sophia couldn't help but to flinch backwards as he strode over to her, pulling out a knife. Reaching her, he roughly pulled her head down and slid his knife behind her neck. He slid it through her hair, cutting it in a jagged pattern. "Don't talk back to me, bitch!"

He let go of Sophia and reached down to grab some of her hair with one hand while taking a picture with the camera in his other hand. "I'm sure Ed will enjoy getting some of your hair." He hissed before stomping upstairs.

Sophia let out a deep breath, still shaking slightly. "What did he mean by that?"

Alexis, now clearheaded thanks to the repetitive kicks, remembered what the man had said before. "I think they want to hurt our guys." She said softly so that the men upstairs wouldn't hear her.

Shelly smiled grimly. "They won't get away with that too easily." Shelly pulled her phone out of her pocket slowly with her bound hands. Opening it carefully, she dialled by pressing her nose to the button she wanted to hit. When it finally started to ring, it didn't last long. Wordy picked up almost immediately.

"Shelly! Where are you?" Wordy's voice sounded tired, like he'd stayed up all night, and worried.

"I don't know where we are." Shelly admitted. "Some guys-"

"Grabbed you." Wordy finished her sentence for her. "You're all there? Sophia and Alexis are there with you?"

"Yes, they're here. We're a little bruised, but fine."

As Wordy began to speak again, a man stepped into view. "Shelly, don't worry. We'll fi-"

As soon as the man heard Wordy's voice, his eyes narrowed. He walked swiftly across the floor, grabbing the phone with one hand and Shelly's throat with another. "Hello, Wordy. Worried about your wife?" as he spoke, he gently squeezed Shelly's throat.

"Mark?!?! What the hell? What are you doing with-"

Mark continued to speak, simply talking over Wordy. "I hear you're in the SRU. Congratulations. Mind, you've also forgotten everyone from before, so maybe congratulations aren't in order. Bye Wordy." With that, Mark shut the phone and ignored it as it started to ring as he squeezed Shelly's throat a little harder.

"Stupid bitch...once you're gone and Wordy's out of that stupid police force, it'll be just like old times." With one last squeeze, Mark let go of Shelly. She lay gasping for air with tears in her eyes as Mark headed toward the stairs. Before walking up them, he turned to them smiling though his eyes were cold. "Don't try anything else now. We wouldn't want you to get hurt!" With that, he disappeared upstairs with the phone.

Now that Mark was gone, Sophia and Alexis crawled over to where Shelly lay gasping for air. "Shelly! Are you going to be alright?" Sophia exclaimed, worried about her close friend.

Shelly looked up at them, forcing a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'll be fine. I look better than you two, anyway."

Sophia and Alexis chuckled quietly before their situation came back to them. "What do we do?" Sophia asked, gazing down at her hands. "We've got no way out of this."

Alexis shook her head rapidly. "We can't give up! But... what can we do?" She bit her lip as they thought in silence.

Before the girls could think of anything, the three men came down the stairs. "Time for writing, girls." The blond man said, smirking at them. "You're going to write a little note to your man for us to deliver to them.

"Like this?" Alexis muttered, looking at her hands.

The small, red-haired man heard her and walked over. Lifting her head up by her chin, he slapped her hard. "Don't talk back to us." He hissed with his green eyes angry. Alexis nodded mutely, licking her lips and feeling her split lip. Growling at her, he slapped her again. "You understand me?" he yelled in her face.

She flinched and spoke quickly. "I understand."

"Good." The blond man spoke from his spot behind the red-haired man. "Sullivan, enough. Untie their hands so they can write." As Mark and Sullivan untied their wrists, he lay down three pads of paper and three pens on the cement floor. The girls rubbed their wrists for a moment before picking up the pens. They wrote their messages quickly and Alexis couldn't help but let a tear run down her face onto the page, wetting it slightly.

The blond man nodded at Mark and Sullivan to retie the girl's hands while he collected the paper and pens. "Thank you, bitches. We'll be back soon, so don't try anything." Noting the small lump in Alexis's pocket, he reached in, causing her flinch, and pulled out her keys. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" he asked coldly, slapping her again. She winced as he stepped back.

With that, the men walked upstairs, leaving the girls alone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four, up for you! I hope you like it! Again, thanks so much to **speedlesweetie** for all of the input you've given me and everyone who reviews the chapters! It really means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only the anagnists, Alexis and Taylor.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Excuse me?" A teenage girl spoke to Jules in the parking garage.

Jules turned to her, confused. "Yes, can I help you?"

The girl shook her head, and held out three envelopes. "A man told me to give these to you."

Jules eyes widened as she grabbed the envelopes. "You're coming with me." She told the girl, grabbing a hold of the girl's wrist before she could leave. "We believe whoever gave you these envelopes may be involved in a kidnapping."

The girl's eyes widened and she began to shake. "You don't think I have something to do with it, do you? I don't, I swear! Some guy just told me to give these to a person in the SRU."

Jules smiled at the girl. "I know, but we just need to ask you some questions."

As Jules and the girl reached the elevator, they were joined by Ed and Parker. "Hey, Jules. Who's your friend?" Parker asked, noting Jules grip on the girl's wrist.

"She saw one of our guys." Jules said, tightly. The whole team knew how worried Ed, Wordy and Spike were; having been called after the envelopes had been dropped off last night.

Ed's gaze hardened and the girl stepped back slightly. Parker laid a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Eddie, calm down. Scaring her won't do us any good." He murmured to Ed, knowing how worried Ed was about Sophia.

Ed nodded and took a deep breath as the elevator started up. He kept his eyes closed until the elevator reached the top floor. When the door opened with a ding, he immediately stepped off.

Jules then remembered the envelopes in her hand. "Ed, wait!" Ed turned back and she held up the envelopes in her hand. His eyes widened and he grabbed the top envelope with his name written neatly on the front.

Stepping back from them, he opened the envelope quickly. Reaching in, he first came in contact with his wife's hair. His eyes hardened as he dug past it to the note and pictures. Pulling them out his hands shook slightly as he looked at the pictures of his wife being kicked and having her hair cut roughly. Dropping the pictures back in the envelope, he looked at the note expecting it to be a ransom note. To his surprise, it was written by his Sophia.

_Dear Ed,_ it said, _I love you. I may never get another chance to say it in person, but I do. I don't know where we are, or any of the men who are holding us. All I know is that they surprised us as we were walking to Shelly's car. We'll try to last, but please hurry. I love you and Clark so much. Love, Sophia. _

Ed felt his throat clench, and Parker laid a sympathetic hand on his arm. "We'll find them, don't worry Ed."

They stood in silence until the elevator sounded again. This time, it was Lou and Wordy who came in, Wordy frantic looking. "Shelly called me!" he told them as he approached. "And I know who one of our guys is!"

Ed nodded and gestured with his envelope towards Jules. "We got more mail." He told Wordy as Jules offered him the envelope reading _Wordy_. He basically ripped it open, leaving Lou to tell the others what had happened. The first thing he touched was Shelly's now crushed cell phone. Reaching deeper in, he pulled out photographs and a note, just like Ed. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the bruises on Shelly's neck which he assumed that Mark, his high school rival, had caused. Dropping the pictures back in the envelope along with the crushed cell phone, he silently read the short note. _Wordy, don't worry too much about me. I'm a big girl and I can handle it. I love you. Tell the girls I love them. Mark's here and some guy named Sullivan. I love you. Love, Shelly. _

Wordy dropped the note back into the envelope as Lou finished telling the others what happened. "What do we do know, boss?" Ed asked Parker.

Parker shook his head sadly. "There's only one thing we can do right now and that's wait. But miss..."

The teenage looked up at Parker, still shaking slightly. "Taylor. Taylor McCoy."

Parker smiled encouragingly at Taylor. "Well Miss McCoy, would you mind if I asked you a few questions about who gave you those envelopes over there?" Parker pointed to the briefing room, aware that she was currently scared of Ed. Taylor nodded and allowed herself to be lead away as the elevator dinged again. The final two members of the team stepped off and Spike's eyes widened as he saw the remaining envelope with his name on it being held out to him.

He forced himself to remain calm as he plucked the envelope from Jules's grip and opened it. He pulled out her keys first, his hands closing around the cold metal as he remembered the multiple times he'd seen her use those keys flooded his mind. Sliding the key ring onto his finger, he reached into the envelope to grab the photos next. He looked at them slowly, seeing her unconscious, being kicked awake, being given a black eye and slapped. He felt his anger rising up but he forced it down, not wanting it to interfere with finding Alexis. He replaced the photos in the envelope and pulled out the remaining piece of paper, a short note in Alexis's messy handwriting addressed to him. _Spike, I hope you can read this. I don't know where we are or how we got here, but there are three guys holding us here. One's name is Sullivan, another's name is Mark and I don't know the last ones name. I love you so much. Please don't worry about me too much. I love you. Love, Alexis._

Spike ran his finger over where her tear had fallen, before dropping the paper back in the envelope. "Sullivan...that name sounds familiar." Spike muttered under his breath as he thought back. "Sullivan Scott! He tried out for the SRU with me, but didn't make it. We lost contact with me soon after." He told the team.

"Do you have any idea where he would be?" Ed asked, hoping that he would soon be able to see Sophia again.

Spike shook his head sadly. "No. We lost contact and I know he moved a while back, but I don't know where."

Wordy shook his head as well. "Same goes for me. Mark and I were rivals in high school, but I never really knew where he lived."

Parker escorted Taylor out and turned to his team, sighing. "Those guys aren't stupid. Whichever one of them dropped of the envelopes wore a hat and sunglasses. We don't have anything."

"Back to waiting?" Jules asked.

Parker nodded glumly. "Back to waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters in one day! Aren't all of you lucky! After this, there are only two more chapters so the end is coming soon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis, Bryce, Sullivan and Mark.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis awoke slowly on the third day of their captivity by the trio of men. Blinking rapidly, she saw that Shelly and Sophia were still asleep. Yesterday had been a fairly uneventful day, with the men coming down only once to give them each a glass of water and a few new bruises. She stayed quiet, not wanting to down any hardships on her sleeping friends.

A few minutes later, Sophia and Shelly began to wake up. "Hey." Alexis said softly, not wanting to startle them.

Sophia smiled at her as he badly cut hair fell in front of her face. "Hey." She replied, equally soft. "Any sign of them?"

Alexis shook her head in reply as the steps creaked to contradict her motion. The girls froze as two of the men came down the stairs. The blond man smiled at them as he began to speak. "Time for some more fun, girls. Ready? That one first." He pointed at Sophia and Mark stepped forward. His hand dug into her hair, and she let out a cry as he hauled her to her feet. "Bring her up." Mark nodded and pulled Sophia along with him up the stairs.

Shelly and Alexis shared a look of fear, each thinking the same thing. 'What's going to happen to her?'

Upstairs, Sophia was thrown onto a hard wooden kitchen chair. "You're going to talk to the camera, Sophia. Just pretend you're talking to Ed. If you can't do that, I think some pain will be in order. And..." the blond man stepped back, and nodded his head. "Action!"

Sophia looked up at the camera before speaking. "Ed, if you're watching this, know I love you. Tell Clark I love him. I'll miss our date nights together. I trust you with all my heart. If I don't get to see you again, then know that-"

Sophia was cut off by a hand being shoved in front of her mouth. "Well, Mr. Lane, I think your wife has said enough. Know that we don't want any money, and that all we want is to hurt you and people close to you. Now have a good day, Mr. Lane."

With that, Sullivan shut off the camera and smiled. "All done. Next please."

Mark nodded and grabbed Sophia by the hair again. Without saying a word he pulled her along and down the stairs. He dropped her at the bottom and grabbed Shelly next. "Your turn in front of the camera." He told her, smiling grimly as he began to tug her upstairs by the ropes around her wrists. Shelly winced from the rope burn developing on her wrists and gasped as she hit her neck on the wooden chair.

"Perfect...don't move, Shelly. Just talk to the camera as if it were Kevin. I hope you can do that. And, go!"

Shelly looked up at the recording camera and forced herself to take a deep breath through the pain in her neck. "I love you, Wordy. I probably fell in love with you soon after I met you; you're such a big teddy bear, it's amazing everyone doesn't love you. Take care of the girls, and try not to let them walk all over you. You are the love of my life, Wordy. Give the girls a kiss for"

The blond man interrupted again, this time dropping a black cloth over the camera. "Hello, Mr. Woodsworth. I'm sure that's enough out of your wife, wouldn't you agree? Please note that we don't want any money, we just want to cause you pain. Have a good day, Mr. Woodsworth." With that, the camera was shut off and Shelly was dragged back downstairs. Alexis was grabbed finally, and tugged upstairs by her tied hands. Once in the kitchen, she was thrown against the wooden chair. Crashing beside it, she lifted herself up only to find out that she had a cut on her forehead.

"Well Alexis that should make everything more believable. Please, just talk to the camera as if it were Mike. I hope you can do that. Camera, start rolling." The blond man ordered.

Alexis looked up to the camera and began to speak, trying to think of everything she wanted to say. "Spike...I love you so much. If I could go back in time and change one thing, I would change it so that I would have told you I loved you when we were younger. We wasted so much time disliking each other that we could have spent together. Spike,"

Alexis was cut off by the blond man covering her mouth with his hand. "Well Mr. Scarlatti, I believe your girlfriend has said enough. This is being sent to you so that you know that we don't want any money from you, and that we are only doing this to hurt you. Please have a pleasant day."

With that, Sullivan shut off the camera for a third and final time. "It'll be ready to go in half an hour, Bryce. Don't worry; they'll get this soon enough."

Bryce nodded at Sullivan as Mark grabbed Alexis and hauled her back downstairs. "Behave girls." Mark told them, eyes glinting. "We wouldn't want to hurt you."

As Mark went back upstairs, the girls sat quietly on the concrete floor. "What now?" Sophia asked, breaking the silence.

"We wait. It's all we can do." Shelly told her before they lapsed back into silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, another chapter is up! This is the second last chapter, just to let you know! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed/favourited/alerted it; it means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters, and East Side Mario's. I only own Alexis, and the bad guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

As Team One of the SRU exited the elevator on their floor in the Toronto Police Station, Kara looked up and called them over. "Hey, some people who said they worked at East Side Mario's dropped you guys off a cake, and a package came for Wordy, Ed and Spike." Seeing their expressions, her eyes widened. "Here." She told them shortly as she laid the envelope and large plate of cake on the counter, not wanting to get brought into whatever was happening.

The group rushed over and Parker grabbed the envelope to open it. Inside, instead of pictures, there was a single DVD. "That's a change." Parker remarked as he held it up. "There's a TV in the briefing room. Come on." Before walking to the briefing room, he spoke shortly to Kara. "Put the cake somewhere for us."

The group walked quickly to the briefing room and settled themselves while Parker turned on the TV. "Here it goes." He muttered, hitting play on the remote.

Instantly, Sophia's face filled the screen. "Ed, if you're watching this, know I love you. Tell Clark I love him. I'll miss our date nights together. I trust you with all my heart. If I don't get to see you again, then know that-" Sophia was cut off by a hand in front of her mouth and someone else started to speak. "Well, Mr. Lane, I think your wife has said enough. Know that we don't want any money, and that all we want is to hurt you and people close to you. Now have a good day, Mr. Lane."

Ed forced himself to think; he knew he had heard that voice before and that face looked so familiar. But it was so hard to concentrate while Sophia sat somewhere, maybe even being hurt right as he sat there.

Next on the screen was Shelly and Wordy sucked in a breath; the marks on her neck looked worse now. "I love you, Wordy. I probably fell in love with you soon after I met you; you're such a big teddy bear, it's amazing everyone doesn't love you. Take care of the girls, and try not to let them walk all over you. You are the love of my life, Wordy. Give the girls a kiss for" Shelly's voice stopped at the same time the screen went black. The same voice from before spoke. "Hello, Mr. Woodsworth. I'm sure that's enough out of your wife, wouldn't you agree? Please note that we don't want any money, we just want to cause you pain. Have a good day, Mr. Woodsworth."

Alexis appeared on screen next, a small cut on her forehead with blood trickling out of it. Spike swallowed, taking in her split lip, black eye and cut. "Spike...I love you so much. If I could go back in time and change one thing, I would change it so that I would have told you I loved you when we were younger. We wasted so much time disliking each other that we could have spent together. Spike," Alexis was cut off by a hand over her mouth and the same voice from twice before spoke. "Well Mr. Scarlatti, I believe your girlfriend has said enough. This is being sent to you so that you know that we don't want any money from you, and that we are only doing this to hurt you. Please have a pleasant day." With that, the video was over.

The group sat in silence until Ed broke it. "I know who has them and where they are." He said, looking around the group at the worried faces around him. "The speaker is name Bryce; we locked up his brother two years ago because he took a woman hostage in his house. That's his kitchen; 187 Markett Street."

Parker spoke first. "Well then Team One, I believe we have a mission. Let's go." With that, the group stood up and headed back towards the elevator. As they stepped in, Spike fingered Alexis's keys in his pocket. 'Don't worry Alexis, I'll be there soon.'


	7. Chapter 7

And the final chapter of **'Open Range'** is up! Yes, it is only going to seven chapters. I plan to do a sequel called **Aftermath**, and that should be up on the weekend. Many many many thanks to **afta4ever**, **Justicerocks**, **speedlesweetie** and **bloomsky** for their reviews! (Dang it, I feel like I'm forgetting someone!! I'm sorry; I just can't remember your name!) Thank you to everyone who just read it as well, the fact you took time to read it means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis, Mark, Bryce, Sullivan and the two medics.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ed, Wordy, Spike, wait out here. You're too emotionally involved in this. I'm sorry." Parker told them, holding up his hands. "You can run the command post from the truck." He turned to Sam, Jules and Lou. "Sam, go around back. See if you can get in from the kitchen. Jules, Lou, cover me. Let's go." With that, Parker pulled out a microphone and stepped out from behind the truck. "This is the Police Strategic Response Unit. Please release Mrs. Lane, Mrs. Woodsworth and Miss Whalen." There was no answer from the house, so Parker gave the order to move in.

Down in the basement, the girls looked at each other in wonder. "That was Greg..." Sophia said softly.

"We'll be home for supper." Shelly said, a smile finding its place on her face.

"We will." Alexis agreed.

Upstairs, the SRU had broken down the front door only to find the men in the kitchen. Sam's voice came through on the mouthpiece. "I got a clean shot on two of them, but the blonds just not quite in my line of sight."

"Understood, Sam; hold your position." Parker murmured into the mouthpiece. "Well, how are you gentlemen today. I believe you have some of our friends downstairs; could we get them out of there?"

"No." Bryce said, pulling out a knife.

"Yes." Mark said, stepping away from Bryce and Sullivan. "You said the police wouldn't get dragged into this. I'm out." With that, he turned to Parker and held out his wrists. "Cuff me."

Parker gave a short nod to Jules, who stepped out and cuffed him. "Take him." She told the SWAT behind her. "He's under arrest for kidnapping and assault." The SWAT member nodded and pulled him outside, where Wordy immediately began to glare at him. Mark ducked his head, not wanting to look at his old rival.

Inside, Sullivan and Bryce stood firm in the kitchen. "I know you don't want to"

Parker was cut off by Sullivan shouting at him angrily. "Yes, yes I do dammit! I should have gotten that spot, I was always better! He's incompetent in every way! Mike can't get anything right!" As he spoke, he advanced closer towards the SRU and SWAT. "I'm better in every way! And if I can't have that spot, he can't either! He'll hurt till he leaves!"

With that, Sullivan threw himself at the SRU, intent on getting through them to the stairs. Lou's shield took the impact, and SWAT pulled him back and disarmed him. "You're under arrest for kidnapping and assault." Jules told him over her shoulder as he was lead out. Spike glared at him Sullivan glared back, hate in his eyes.

Bryce shook his head as he backed away. "And I thought they could pull it off. Hurt the people they love, you'll hurt them too I told them. It's a fool proof plan. But I guess it's time to go."

As Bryce spun and wiped open the screen door, Sam shot up and aimed his gun at him. "Freeze! You're under arrest for kidnapping and assault." Bryce froze in his steps, his eyes on the gun. The SWAT team closed in, taking his knife and cuffing him.

"Sam, tell the guys we'll have the girls in a second. I'd bet they are in the basement. Come on." Parker led the way back inside and down to the basement.

The girls looked up at the sound of footsteps, having heard what was going on up stairs. Parker came down first and smiled at them. "You're safe." He told them, looking them over for injuries. Nothing too serious and they probably wouldn't need a hospital stay. Parker went to Sophia, Lou went to Shelly, and Jules went to Alexis.

"How are you feeling, Sophia? You'll be able to see Ed soon, promise." Parker told Sophia as he untied her wrists.

"I'm a little sore and tired." She told Parker while flexing her wrists to get feeling back in them.

"Wordy's been worried, you know." Lou told Shelly as he untied her ankles.

"Not like I planned to get kidnapped, you know." She teased, rubbing her wrists.

"How you holding up? You look a bit beaten up." Jules told Alexis as she helped her stand.

"Gee, thanks Jules." Alexis murmured, leaning on Jules for support.

"You girls ready to go up?" Parker asked as he helped Sophia to her feet. The girls nodded, and Lou started up the stairs, supporting Shelly. Alexis and Jules followed him, with Parker and Sophia behind them.

On the lawn, the guys looked up at the sound of footsteps nearing the door. Lou and Shelly appeared first, and Wordy stepped up immediately, taking all of Shelly's weight. "Hey." He said softly, looking her over.

"Hey yourself." She replied, taking in the warmth and smell he always had. "I missed you." She murmured, burying her face in his chest. Wordy simply wrapped his arms around her.

Alexis came out next, supported by Jules. Spike's breath caught in his throat as he stepped forward to hold her. She stepped willingly into his arms, laying her hands on his chest and looking up at him. "I'm back." She told him, smiling softly.

"Yes, you are." He told her as he held her in his arms, lowering his head to press his lips to hers for a moment. "And I'm not letting you go."

Parker and Sophia appeared a moment later, and Sophia slipped free of Parker's hold to attempt to walk to Ed on her own. However, Ed wasn't having any of that. He stepped up and caught her hands. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, worry overlapping with pain in his voice.

Sophia smiled up at him, attempting to ease the worry she saw in his face. "Coming to see you. Am I in trouble because of that?"

"I guess I can't get you in trouble for that." He replied, wrapping an arm around her. "Come on; let's get you checked out so you can go home." Sophia simply nodded and leaned on Ed.

Wordy, Shelly, Spike and Alexis were already at the medic's when Sophia and Ed arrived. "Looks like you're good to go, Mrs. Woodsworth. I'd recommend taking a day or two off to rest before anything strenuous."

Shelly smiled at the medic. "I'm sure Wordy will take care of me."

"And it's time to get you home to your little girls." He told her, steering her away.

The medic turned back to the group. "Would you mind if my partner took care of you, Mrs. Lane? He's just inside." Ed and Sophia nodded and stepped inside as the medic turned to Alexis. "Please, sit. This should only take a second." The medic stepped close to Alexis to examine her injuries, looking her over and doing a basic health check while Spike sat beside her.

Ed and Sophia sat in the truck while the other medic looked her over. "Looks like a few bruises; nothing serious. Make sure to drink a lot of water or else you might get dehydrated. You're good to go. You can leave that way, if you'd like." The medic gestured to the front of the van, and the Lanes took his advice and left that way.

A minute later, the medic pulled back and smiled at her. "You'll be ok if you take some time to rest."

"I will, don't worry." Alexis told the medic as she and Spike stood up.

"I'll make sure of it." Spike told the medic as he snaked one arm around his girlfriend. "Come on," he told her, pulling her close with one arm while he pulled out her keys with the other. "Let's get you home." He murmured, holding the keys out.

As she reached for her keys, he let her close her hand around them before closing his own hand around hers. As she looked up into his eyes, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Let's go home." He told her softly before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

When they broke apart, she smiled at him. "Let's." She agreed, laying her head on his shoulder.


End file.
